Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13)
The thirteenth season '''of Cube Ultra Hardcore consists of seven episodes; it premiered on June 6th, 2015 concluded on June 18, 2015. The season introduced four new participants and twenty returning veterans, keeping the roster at twenty-four participants. Production In this season of UHC, there are 24 participants all on their own. There are multiple twists to this season and is known for having the most twists in one season in all of Cube UHC history. CutClean was once again brought back from Season 12 despite participants like Dylan and Graser announcing it was a one-time thing. Permakill is enabled, which either changes the time to day when someone dies or vice versa. The last feature that returns from Season 7 is Mumble, which is a plugin which makes you hear any player within a 100 block radius of you. The season is organized by Graser10 and the server is hosted by on the official Cube subreddit server. The official intro sequence was made by Kiingtong and the music used was "KIKO" by Panda Eyes. The original (unofficial) intro sequence was made by DulJuice, but many of the participants wanted a new logo, and due to time constraints, she couldn't finish the final product.Unofficial Intro - DulJuice The series follows a 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13/Episodes : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants : For more information regarding to the actual players, click here: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore Players. Summary '''Mumbling The thirteenth season prompted several participants to become more paranoid, as the Mumble plugin was re-introduced. Other contestants, such as 8BitHomo, PatClone, Kiinqtonq and HeyImBee were not so belligerent, as they met up with others throughout the second episode. HeyImBee took the first damage, which was followed by Skeletons and Spiders bringing her down to half health. Several glitches caused some participants not being able to see others, which led to Tofuugaming accidentally hitting StrauberryJam, when PvP wasn't enabled. Luck continued to go against StrauberryJam when a spawner incident left him at 2.5 hearts before being blown up by a Creeper Truces & Betrayals With the addition to mumble, truce and betrayal were permitted in this season and early on, multiple players chose to truce with some were even cave sharing including Bayani and Kiingtong; and 8Bithomo and PatClone. But as soon as 8Bithomo found enough diamonds for enchanting, 8Bithomo betrayed and drew first blood, killing PatClone. Another truce that didn’t go so well was when Bayani had headed up to the surface to build a house only to meet a passing CreeperFarts. The two boys agreed to truce and took separate paths but the temptation for a golden head was too much for CreeperFarts as he turned around and attacked Bayani. Unprepared, Bayani was killed after Bayani took massive amounts of fall damage, keeping CreeperFarts's health at a high 9.5 hearts. Despite the kill, CreeperFarts still do not have enough materials for enchanting and only had a Feather Falling boots, had to resort to running away when he met both Grapeapplesauce and Tofuugaming, both fully enchanted and both refused to truce. CreeperFarts was ultimately doubled-team and died to Grapeapplesauce while Tofuugaming ran away. Meanwhile a truce happened between NoBoomGaming and Pokediger1 when they heard each other underground. They talked for a while and NoBoomGaming pretended to leave Pokediger1 alone but was in fact digging towards Pokediger1. Pokediger1 heard the mining sound and warned NoBoomGaming but the unenchanted NoBoomGaming did not heed the advice an entered into a cave only to find a fully enchanted Pokediger1 waiting. NoBoomGaming tried backing away but Pokediger1 had cornered him and finished NoBoomGaming off. Through mumble, a silent HBomb94 heard the two and began digging towards Pokediger1 to clean him up. Once again, Pokediger1 heard the mining and warned the trespasser to leave. HBomb94 found Pokediger1’s cave but it was Pokediger1 who get the first hit with his Sharpness 2 sword, killing HBomb94. From that kill, Pokediger1 inherited HBomb94’s Fire Aspect sword. Powerful Gears Pokediger1’s new sword was then matched with Hyperdarkness’ Sharpness 3 diamond sword when they met and fought on the surface. DField intercepted the battle and attacked Hyperdarkness but the two quickly truced before Hyperdarkness went back after Pokediger1. Meanwhile, Pokediger1 was trying to lure Grapeapplesauce into what he thought would be a five-way battle between himself, Grapeapplesauce, TheCampingRusher, DField and Hyperdarkness but Grapeapplesauce could not find anyone and along with Hyperdarkness, they double-teamed Pokediger1 but the already weakened Hyperdarkness was eventually killed by Pokediger1. While Pokediger1 was shuffling through Hyperdarkness’ items, he was ambushed by Grapeapplesauce. Grapeapplesauce armed with Power 3 bow and golden apples killed Pokediger1. From that kill, Grapeapplesauce took Pokediger’s diamond helmet, made diamond pants in addition to his already owned diamond chestplate, resulting in gearing himself to 3/4 diamond armor with a Sharpness 3 diamond sword in possession. On another side of the map, a hunting Heyimbee was stalking Talekio by a river bend. While the water was Talekio’s saving grace against Heyimbee’s Flame bowshots, he was however cornered and could not fight back much until Heyimbee ran out of arrows and resorted to melee. Heyimbee who was low in hearts from caving to begin with, did not last long in close combat and was quickly eliminated. From that fight, Talekio took Heyimbee’s bow and made it into Power 2 Flame 1 bow. During around the same time, TYBZI and Kiingtong found each other with Kiingtong having intent to kill but TYBZI refused to fight. Kiingtong successfully persuaded TYBZI to "pretend" fight with their fist but when a spectating glitch allowed DField to kill the already dead NoBoomGaming, switching day to night, this made Kiingtong flinched and accidentally drew out his sword. From that, TYBZI called off their truce and began fighting Kiingtong in a bow battle. TYBZI’s Diamond chestplate prevailed Kiingtong’ shots and ultimately killed him with a combination of flint-and-steel and Sharpness 2 diamond sword. TYBZI was sorting through Kiingtong's loots when he was overheard by the hunting Tofuugaming. Despite being under-enchanted, Tofuugaming with his Projectile Protection 4 helmet had enough golden apples to win the duel. Alliances vs Grape The mumble plus truce twist introduced the season an odd double-chatting, cross-dimensional conversation going on between ThatOneTomahawk, TheCampingRusher, Grapeapplesauce, DField, Jeruhmi, Graser10 and DulJuice but despite able to communicate and hear each other, none of them could actually see one another as ThatOneTomahawk and Jeruhmi were still in their cave while TheCampingRusher was reaching them from the Nether. In this unlikely group, multiple truces were formed between ThatOneTomahawk, DField, TheCampingRusher, Jeruhmi and Graser10. DulJuice who was not in any of the truces, gave away Graser10’s location when Grapeapplesauce chased after her, in hopes Grapeapplesauce would be more interested in killing Graser10. Regardless, Grapeapplesauce did not spare her and easily killed DulJuice, who unfortunately for her, forgotten to put on her armour. With DulJuice’s intel, Grapeapplesauce went after Graser10. Though Graser10’s was enchanted, his gear was hardly a match against Grapeapplesauce and was killed. Before his death, Graser10 spread the rumor of Grapeapplesauce being in full diamond which resulted in the guys forming an alliance to take down number one threat - Grapeapplsauce. Grapeapplesauce would then spotted DField and began chasing after him as well. Not wanting to mess with a 3/4 diamond armour, DField ran into a forest which led Grapeapplesauce to meet 8Bithomo. The two battled it out but once again, 8Bithomo just could not match Grapeapplesauce in gears or skill and was eliminated. Grapeapplesauce resumed his hunt for DField. DField who was tired of running decided to face his opponent. His bravado was not awarded as he too was killed by the overpowered Grapeapplesauce. With the kill, Grapeapplesauce had enough diamonds to turn himself into full diamond armor. Mid-Game With Grapeapplesauce not in the scene, ThatOneTomahawk and Jeruhmi came out of their caves. They spotted each other and engaged in battle with Echo listening to their fight. The two were evenly matched until Jeruhmi knocked ThatOneTomahawk into a cave, inflicting massive fall damage before being killed by Jeruhmi. Weakened, Jeruhmi grabbed whatever he can from ThatOneTomahawk’s loot, including an Ender Pearl, and exited the scene. But before he could even began to recover, he heard Talekio and verbally made his presence. Talekio then shoot Jeruhmi with his Flame bow, inflicting Jeruhmi with burn effect. Jeruhmi tried to Ender Pearl himself to higher ground but the burn effect killed him anyways. Meanwhile Echo, who was unluckily with diamonds and gold, took the remaining ThatOneTomahawk’s loot only to be chased after by Grapeapplesauce. Once again, déjà vu played its role, with the partially enchanted Echoo double-teamed by Grapeapplesauce and Tofuugaming with Grapeapplesauce taking the kill while Tofuugaming fled away from the full diamond Grapeapplesauce. Tofuugaming would later then ran into JWingWangWong. Having better gears, Tofuugaming killed JWingWangWong. Final Five By this point, the final five was determined, consisting of four former UHC winners and one former Secondary Winner. Grapeapplesauce was dominating the game so far in his full diamond gear and 7 kills. Talekio and Tofuugaming each having 2 kills with both wielding Power 2 Flame 1 bow and Projectile Protection 4 helmet respectively. Meanwhile, MrMitch361 and TheCampingRusher were making preparations to come up the surface. With all his former alliance members perished in battle, TheCampingRusher became desperate for a teammate against Grapeapplesauce. Back in the overworld, TheCampingRusher witnessed the one-sided battle between Grapeapplesauce and MrMitch361. TheCampingRusher recruited the nearby Tofuugaming in hopes to triple-teamed Grapeapplesauce. The plan did not work as the weakened MrMitch361 fell into a cave and refused to come out to fight. Tofuugaming too abandoned the idea of going after Grapeapplesauce and instead went after MrMitch361 and killed him. Meanwhile, Grapeapplesauce chased the TheCampingRusher to the moving border. With nowhere to run, TheCampingRuhser was eliminated by Grapeapplesauce. The final three engaged in a three way bow fight. Armed with multiple golden apples and heads and powerful items, the battle lasted long, dragging the battlefield from plains to forest to mountains. It was however Grapeapplesauce’s full diamond that came out victorious, eliminating Tofuugaming first before killing Talekio. With that, Grapeapplesauce became the victor of Cube Ultra Hardcore Season 13. Elimination Kills Table Trivia *This season contains the most twists in the entire series. **Trucing and betraying are allowed for the first season. **Reintroduces Mumble twist from season 7. **Reintroduces Moving Border twist from season 8. **Reintroduces Cut Clean twist from season 12. **Horses are disabled. **Nether is enabled. **Disabled Strength II Potions. **Introduces Perma-Day and Perma-Night alternating between kills. **Fishing Rod PVP (knockback) has been disabled for this season. **God Apples have been enabled for the first time since season 2. *Although PatClone announced his retirement from Cube UHCs, he still continues to participate in future seasons. He announced this after his death in Season 10.Pat's Explanation **He is present in Season 11 as a substitute, but in Season 12 it is not fully explained. **His stance on his Cube UHC participant status has not been fully answered, it has been speculated that he is either a substitute or a regular player. *DulJuice makes a reappearance. **This is also the last season where she plays as a Cube member, as she makes an announcement, one day later, that she will be leaving the Cube.Leaving the Cube - DulJuiceTumblr Explanation *RumbleCrumble did not participate in this season as he will have no internet for the entirety of the summer of 2015.Rumble's Explanation *Huahwi also did not return this season due to unknown reasons as he also has been missing from social media for a month at the date of this season's air. **It is rumored in social media that he is in the process of moving into a new apartment. *ChildDolphin, DevonLoves, and KermitPlays does not make a return in this season. **ChildDolphin was planned to return but he couldn't make the schedule. TheCampingRusher explains this in his first episode.ChildDolphin's Confirmation **DevonLoves confirmed this in his comment section of his latest video.Devon's Latest VideoDevon's UHC Confirmation *Peckett did not make a return, as he was sick, however, his roommate, Jeruhmi does make his official debut.needed *CreeperFarts, HyperCraft, NoBoomGaming, and Jeruhmi make their official debut. *Two players died twice in this season **TYBZI was the first player to die, but was revived after his death. He spawned too close to the border without knowing and was suffocated by it, which was viewed unfair by the others. **NoBoomGaming was killed for the second time by DField on Episode 5 because he was killed as a spectator. Unlike TYBZI's first death, NoBoomGaming's death had a permanent effect on the day-night cycle *HeyImBee was the first to take damage. *Duljuice was the last to take damage *8BitHomo was the first player to betray someone, as he gained PatClone's trust as a truce. He then killed Pat at the end of the third episode. *8BitHomo also became the first person to commit first blood two seasons in a row. *In the third episode of this season, Graser10 have completed/appeared in 100 episodes.Episode Count **He is the first participant to reach this goal. **Graser also has the highest episode count of the entire Cube UHC series. *The season introduces a new pair with the same first name. **HyperCraft and 8BitHomo share their first name, Dylan. *8BitHomo accidentaly leaked Episode 5, a day before its planned premiere. **It earned him the name and hashtag #8BitLeaker, a similar name that used to belong to MrMitch361 (#Leaker), as he is known to leak information before its intended released.8BitLeaker **The video has since been privated but a handful viewers were lucky to have watched the video. *Bayani follows the tradition of building some type of base (sky base, house, etc), like previous seasons, CreeperFarts later then ambushed him when the build is still in process, thus the build never completed. *Season 13 is the shortest season yet with 7 episodes, tied with Season 12, most likely because of the Cut Clean twist. *This is Grapeapplesauce's second victor. **He won Season 7 as well. Coincidentally, both Season 7 and this season are mumble seasons.Season 7 **Also, he is the first official member of the Cube UHC to gain fully enchanted diamond armor. *As said in ThatOneTomahawk's latest stream, he is no longer part of the Cube UHC roster. **This is likely his last season to compete in. **He is no longer part of the Cube, announced on his latest video.Tomahawk's Video *This could possibly be DulJuice's last season as she has left the Cube overall. **She is unsure if this is her last season, but she did mentioned that there is a possibility for **her to rejoin in the future.Cube Status **Her footage may not be recovered as her computer was damaged along the delivery.Computer Problems - TwitterComputer Problems - Tumblr Gallery 'Official' UHC S13 Logo.png|UHC Season 13 Logo UHC S13 Logo 2.png|UHC Season 13 Logo - Alternative S13 - P1.png|Intro: Bayani and 8BitHomo S13 - P2.png|Intro: Dul and Dfield S13 - P3.png|Intro: Grape and Echo S13 - P4.png|Intro: HBomb and Graser S13 - P5.png|Intro: HyperCraft and Bee S13 - P6.png|Intro: JWong and Jeruhmi S13 - P7.png|Intro: MrMitch and Kiingtong S13 - P8.png|Intro: Pat and NoBoom S13 - P9.png|Intro: Straub and Poke S13 - P10.png|Intro: Tomahawk and Talekio S13 - P11.png|Intro: CreeperFarts and Rusher S13 - P12.png|Intro: Tybzi and Tofuu 'Unofficial' UHC S13 Unofficial Logo.png|Unofficial Season 13 Logo S13 - UO 8Bit.png|Unofficial: 8BitHomo S13 - UO Bayani.png|Unofficial: Bayani S13 - UO Bee.png|Unofficial: Bee S13 - UO CreeperFarts.png|Unofficial: CreeperFarts S13 - UO Dfield.png|Unofficial: Dfield S13 - UO Dul.png|Unofficial: Dul S13 - UO Echo.png|Unofficial: Echo S13 - UO Grape.png|Unofficial: Grape S13 - UO Graser.png|Unofficial: Graser S13 - UO Hbomb.png|Unofficial: HBomb S13 - UO HyperCraft.png|Unofficial: HyperCraft S13 - UO Jeruhmi.png|Unofficial: Jeruhmi S13 - UO JWong.png|Unofficial: JWong S13 - UO Kiingtong.png|Unofficial: Kiingtong S13 - UO MrMitch.png|Unofficial: MrMitch S13 - UO Noboom.png|Unofficial: NoBoom S13 - UO Pat.png|Unofficial: Pat S13 - UO Poke.png|Unofficial: Poke S13 - UO Rusher.png|Unofficial: Rusher S13 - UO Straub.png|Unofficial: Straub S13 - UO Talekio.png|Unofficial: Talekio S13 - UO Tofuu.png|Unofficial: Tofuu S13 - UO Tomahawk.png|Unofficial: Tomahawk S13 - UO Tybzi.png|Unofficial: Tybzi Videos TBA References Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Series Category:A to Z Category:Ended Series